


The Beautiful Me

by mikkimikka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cameos will be had most likely, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, i never promised literature here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimikka/pseuds/mikkimikka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't panic but... I may or may not have misfired a spell and... you're going to be a girl for awhile"</p><p>Prussia now has a female body, but he's still the same old Prussia as always. Nothing else changed. Prussia is in a female body but he still identifies and acts like a man. Oneshot series of him while the spell is in effect. PrussiaxRomano, Bromance with benefits Bad Friends Trio, RussiaxPrussia and Germancest</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beautiful Me

_"Don't panic but... I may or may not have misfired a spell and... you're going to be a girl for awhile"_

* * *

 

Don't Panic. Be calm, he said. Nothing else has changed about you apart from your physical body. There is no cause for alarm.

Prussia stared at his body in the mirror. Instead of his trademark grin there was a pout and a glare on his face as he scrutinized his new appearance. His slender white fingers tentatively ran across his modest bosom, inspecting his firm breast and rose pink nipples. Frown still in place, his hands ventured further down caressing his smooth stomach and coming to rest on his widened hips.

Turning, Prussia regarded his profile and then turned further to gauge the volume of his soft milky ass.

Finally Prussia faced forward again allowing his long silky hair to fall over his shoulders. The pout transformed into a smirk as he winked at his reflection.

"I look fucking awesome."

* * *

 

"Wait, so you're a girl now?"

"No, I was assured this is just temporary."

Germany watched as his older brother sat cross legged on the couch engrossed in his video games. Prussia had his hair pulled into a low ponytail. He was dressed in a pair of running shorts that showed off his long lean legs and a tank top that displayed a generous amount of side boob.

Germany tried his best not to stare.

"S,so how did this happen?" Germany questioned.

Prussia shrugged still focused intently on his game. Germany couldn't help but note how appealing Prussia looked to him in that moment. He always had a thing for more tomboyish types and his brother, though in a female body, was still wearing his usual clothing and retained the same mannerism and posture.

Germany didn't feel he was going to get an answer while his brother was so engrossed in his game but it came.

"I don't really know. England woke me up this morning calling me nonstop and yelling in my ear. He screwed up some spell but he said I'll be normal again eventually."

"Aren't you concerned?"

There was a pause as Prussia focused on his game.

"Not really. I wouldn't want to be stuck like this forever of course, but he said it's not a big deal so I'm not worried."

"How very... you," Germany replied unsure what else to say.

He wouldn't be able to be so calm if he were in the same position, Germany imagined. Nor as physically pleasing.

Suddenly Prussia tossed his controller aside, leaned back on the couch and pulled up his shirt.

"Check these out!"

"B,brother!"

Germany went completely red in the face and Prussia cackled.

"Oh come on, you act like you've never seen a decent pair of tits before," the Prussian said, sitting forward. "Weren't you the least bit curious?"

Germany didn't say anything but rather retreated from the room causing Prussia to just laugh harder, pull down his shirt and resume his gaming.

* * *

 

"You weren't lying!" Spain said in awe from his seat on the couch.

He, Prussia and France were at his Barcelona apartment having decided to meet up. Prussia said he had a surprise for them but neither of the two other nations would have began to be able to guess what it would be.

"I wouldn't lie about something like this. Hell, I wouldn't even think of anything like this."

"But why are you dressed like that?" France asked gesturing to Prussia's attire. "You'd be so pretty if you dressed up a bit more."

Prussia looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a gray t-shirt and distressed black jeans with a pair of black lace up boots. They were all in men sizes and therefore on the baggy side.

"Heh. Well, I don't really want to. The thought of buying new clothes for this body sounds stupid to be honest," Prussia said.

France hopped up from his seat and quickly moved behind Prussia's taking a bit of his long silver ponytail into his hand.

"Oh, but you look so utterly delectable I can already imagine how much the other nations would eat it up if they saw you in a dress."

"All the more reason not to wear one then," Prussia retorted not at all minding France's close proximity.

"Aw, but what about for us? Couldn't you do it for your old pals?" chimed in Spain.

"What?" Prussia was surprised and looked back at Spain with a look up incredulity. "Not you too!"

France let go of Prussia's hair and stepped back allowing the silver locks to slide out of his fingers.

"But I have to say, I reluctantly want to thank the Rosbif for giving me such a beautiful new view of a friend."

"Kesese, you say that to all the ladies, Francis. I'm not falling for that one."

"I wasn't trying to woo you," assured the Frenchmen. "But if you aren't averse to it then I'd gladly accept."

Prussia rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch beside Spain.

"But hey, France brings up a good point," Spain said sitting up and turning his body towards his Germanic friend. "Would you do it with us?"

"Huh?" Prussia was surprised by the question. "Seriously guys?"

"I mean, if me or France turned into a girl wouldn't you want to try it too? You can't fault us for asking."

"Uh, sure. I don't see the big deal. To be honest dong it in this body never even came into my mind," admitted Prussia.

"Are you serious?!" Spain suddenly looked excited and he hoped to one knee on the couch with his green eyes sparkling. "I would totally want to try it as a girl! I'd ask Romano."

"You've given this some thought," Prussia noted.

"Oui, and so have I," rejoined France, rejoining the three on the couch and causing Prussia to have to scoot into the middle. "Though I imagine someone refined like Austria would be my preferred partner."

"Boring," Prussia pouted. "That's basically the same people you'd do now. And hey! Neither of you chose me so why should I choose you?"

"Could you at least show us your boobs?" Spain asked.

Prussia rolled his eyes, "Fine."

He wasn't wearing a bra as he didn't own one, but his breasts were on the small side so he didn't think he particularly needed one either. With a simple lift of the fabric he revealed his admittedly fine set of breasts.

Spain's face lit up and he reached his hands out to grab them but Prussia backed away right into France.

"No hands!" he said.

France didn't move and allowed Prussia to press against him, even turning so Prussia's back was against his chest.

"Aw, but Gilbert, I'd let you if it were me," whined Spain.

"It's not that I'm against it, just don't reach out like that! It's weird!" Prussia scolded.

"Then can I touch them?" France asked, startling Prussia as his voice was right in his ear.

"Oh... uhm, sure."

"Gilbert!" protested Spain as he watched France's hands circled around Prussia's body before landing on those small firm globes.

"On the small side but quite nice," France murmured in Prussia's ear.

Prussia blushed from both the touch and the feel of France's breath against him. France began to softly begin to massage them, rolling the flesh in his hands and then taking the time to lightly tease the nipples. Without realizing it Prussia let his head roll back against France's shoulder. His blonde friend took that as an invitation to lean down and nip at his neck.

"Ah," a soft moan issues from his mouth and his eyes slipped shut.

He didn't even notice when Spain inched closer on the couch as well. France's hands pinched at the pink nipples once more before drifting down to caress Prussia's torso. Spain's hands replaced France's on Prussia's chest and he even leaned in and took one of the nipples into his mouth.

"Fu—ck," Prussia hissed and turned his head to capture France's mouth in a kiss.

It was hot and long, that kiss. Prussia reached a hand up behind him and press France mouth into his with an adequate amount of strength. It felt good having so many hands on him and although he did have a threesome with them before his body was so new and it'd been so long it felt like it could easily have been the first time.

France broke the kiss and moved back a bit on the couch letting Prussia's body recline a tad. As France worked to pull the gray t-shirt over Prussia's arms Spain sat up and moved Prussia's legs so that they were opened on either side of his thighs. He then leaned down placing a hot passionate kiss of his own against Prussia's pliant mouth.

As Spain and Prussia kissed, France's hands were busy. He had Prussia's body leaning against his own and he used that prime positioning to rub and tease his breasts. As he rubbed and pinched one of the nipples his other hand reached down to unbutton the top of Prussia's jeans and unzipped them. With some amusement he noted that Prussia was even still wearing his boxer briefs.

Without hesitation, and happily, Prussia complied. France dipped his hand beneath the band of the underwear and stroked tenderly at the mound there. Prussia's legs opened wider and France noted already how moist she felt. He continued to stroke the outer part teasingly before parting the lips and letting one finger tease at Prussia's clit.

When France began to rub him down there Prussia was a bit surprised but curious. As he was kissing Spain his mind was also running a mile a minute.

'This is actually happening? I'm about to do it with France and Spain as a girl. What the actual fuck?'

He moved his arms, throwing them around Spain's shoulders and kissing him more fiercely as France continued to work. Soon though his kisses began to be punctuated by pants as France was working him towards an orgasm.

"Ahh, ahh," he moaned into Spain's mouth as it began to get even better for him "Fu-ck."

He moved his fingers down Spain's clothed chest until he reached the hem of the fabric and then slid his fingers back up to rub at Spain's nipples. Spain seemed to enjoy it as he kissed him enthusiastically.

Prussia tried to concentrate on kissing Spain and rubbing his chest but soon the feeling of what France was doing to him became so much. His approaching orgasm became more urgent and he retracted one hand from Spain's body to reach back and find purchase against France's neck.

France nuzzled the hand with his nose and only continued his movements. Prussia was coming and it was glorious. His voice reached a high he never hit before. As the notes were pulled from his throat his hands he found support against Spain's lean torso and France's shoulder. The peak of his climax washed over his body.

France continued to touch him for a few seconds after Prussia's body turned to jello and relaxed against him and then he pulled his fingers out of Prussia's pants.

"Oh fuck, guys that was awesome," Prussia said breathlessly as his eyes were screwed shut.

Spain chuckled and pulled back letting Prussia's other hand slip out from under his shirt. France kissed the top of his head and then stood. Prussia's head hit the cushion and he opened his eyes to regard his friend. Spain was looking at him like he was some kind of painting and maybe he was. He was laying panting an flushed after orgasm, breast heaving, lips bruised and hair disheveled and falling out of his already sloppy ponytail.

"You're really pretty," Spain said.

"Shut up," Prussia bit.

He then turned his head to look at France who was now pulling off his own clothes. The button down shirt was the first to go and the Frenchman was now working on his trousers. Before Prussia could ask what was happening, Spain stood up and grabbed France's face pulling him in for a kiss. The two friends kissed and France began to undo Spain's pants as well.

France wasn't wearing any underwear but Spain was. Both were rock hard and Prussia felt a swell of pride to know a lot of that was likely do to him. France dropped to his knees and cupped the outline of Spain's erection in the briefs. He looked up at Spain and the two made eye contact as if communicating something non-verbally before both turning to Prussia.

"Which one of us do you want to take you first?"

Prussia looked back and forth at his friends unsure what to say. Honestly, he didn't really care. He would do it with either one of them. He wondered if he should start a fight about it for his own entertainment. However that was when the living room door opened.

The three friends turned to the door and Spain visibly blanched.

"Roma-" he began.

"You bastards!" Romano screeched.

* * *

 

The 3 friends, now fully dressed, and sitting on the couch were being scolded by a still incredulous South Italy.

"You mean to tell me Prussia is now in a girl's body because of that stupid bastard England's magic and the first thing you three idiots decide to do is have sex on the couch!?"

"Essentially, yes," Prussia said with no shame.

"I can't believe this!"

Spain hopped up from the couch and got on his knees and began to plead.

"Oh, Romano! You know I wouldn't have done it if I knew you were coming! You're the main one I want to have sex with, I swear!"

Romano became as red as a tomato, "You Bastard!"

The pair were mostly talking to each other so France and Prussia looked at one another.

"So do you think they'll notice if we sneak out?" Prussia asked.

"Not in the least."

"Let's go."

And that was how Prussia and France were able to escape the place without further insult or injury.

\- End Shot 1-


	2. New Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig and Gilbert go shoe shopping

Prussia had no desire to change his wardrobe to match his new body. His clothes were his clothes female or not, and he still felt like himself. That was the most comfortable for him. However, there was one thing he couldn't avoid having to shop for: shoes.

"West!"

Prussia's newly shrill voice rang through the house followed by the sound of heavy footsteps clomping down the hall. Germany braced himself for the worse as he clutched his mug of morning coffee and tried to focus solely on the newspaper in front of him.

"Hmmm, peanut stocks are down," he muttered to himself just as Prussia entered the kitchen.

The older nation was wearing his pajamas still along with for some inexplicable reason his combat boots.

"West! My shoes are way too fucking big. This is getting ridiculous!"

As if to emphasize his point he kicked his feet and a boot flew right off his shoe and into Germany's lap.

"Good morning, Brother," Germany said picking it up. "And could you not fling your shoes around first thing in the morning?"

"I wouldn't be if they'd fit right!" Prussia pouted.

He stepped out of the other shoe, grabbed the one Germany still held and set them neatly aside. He then sat at the table.

"I never felt like my feet were that big," he out stretched his leg and observed his toes, wiggling them. "Or are girl feet just that small?"

"You're quite petite," replied Germany glancing at his brother's outstretched leg. "Don't sound so surprised."

He thought it best not to mention that Prussia had always been small even in his actual male body.

Prussia dropped his leg and huffed, "I felt like a clown all day yesterday! I need new shoes."

"Maybe you can ask Hungary if you could borrow some," suggested Germany.

He went back to drinking his coffee and reading the paper. He half thought Prussia accepted his idea but it was a bit too quiet so he glanced across the table at him. The older nation was sitting with a pout on his now pinker lips. His brow was furrowed and his unruly silver bedhead tumbled over his slim shoulders. He looked quite cute that way even with the pensive expression showing he was deep in thought.

Germany sighed and set down his newspaper.

"Now what is it?"

Prussia shook his head.

"It was a perfectly fine idea," Germany insisted.

"Yeah but," Prussia looked up face showing a sudden look of excitement.. "I have an even better idea!"

Germany wasn't sure if he should dread what was to be said next.

"We could go shoe shopping!" Prussia beamed.

"No," was Germany's immediate reply before going back to his paper.

"Aw, West!" Prussia hopped up from his seat and moved to pull down his paper. "Don't be like that. I know you hate shopping as much as I do so I promise I'll be awesome and choose something super quickly!"

Germany pulled his paper from Prussia's grasp, "Ask Spain."

"I can't. With what happened the other day I doubt Romano will let him within an 80 kilometer radius of me."

Lowering his paper, Germany arched a brow at his grinning brother.

"Do I want to know?" he asked.

"Depends on how kinky you are," Prussia said setting his hand on his hip.

Germany once more without hesitation pulled the paper back up. He didn't even bother to suggest France. Prussia however wasn't discouraged by his little brother's apparent disinterest. He just laughed in his signature way and left the room.

"Be ready in 20 minutes!"

20 Minutes Later

"I hate you so much," Germany said with a deadpan expression as he stood outside of his shared house with Prussia.

"Kesesese," Prussia laughed as he locked the door behind them.

Germany mentally cursed himself as he watched his brother do it with a much more discerning an eye than he ever once before gave to his older brother. Of course he looked at his brother before. He was all lean and muscle and he admired the way his brother's body, though small, packed an obvious power. Prussia was agile and swift. He was able to best Germany in many different aspects.

However, this was a new look and view of his brother. His brother had worn those distressed white washed jeans many many times but somehow on his now even slighter, still toned, frame they fit on him in a rather appealing way. Prussia finished with the door and looked up at him with a crooked grin in place.

"Ready?"

Germany nodded, meeting Prussia's eyes out of guilt and in an attempt to seem like, no, he hadn't been checking out his brother's ass.

They took the bus to a shopping area and Prussia seemed to know exactly what he wanted. They were essentially the women's size version of the boots he was already wearing.

Prussia was looking at the new shoes when the sales lady came over.

"Hello," she greeted. "Do you know what size you'll need?"

"Actually, I think I need to be measured," admitted Prussia.

"Oh, that's no problem. Have a seat."

She gestured to the seat and Prussia sat down. Germany was hovering awkwardly beside him. He had been on unwilling shopping trips before with Italy but never with his brother.

The woman took Prussia's measurements. As she did so she began talking. Germany didn't really pay attention to the conversation. Instead, he let his eyes and mind wander, observing the other customers in the small store.

"So, how long have you two been dating?"

Germany almost broke his neck from the speed in which he turned to look back down at the lady who was helping his brother. The blood immediately shot up to his face turning his ears and neck red.

"W,what, that's not—" he began to sputter but Prussia was much smoother.

"Kesese, don't be so shy, Ludwig," the older German said, sending his little brother a coy glance. He looked back at the associate. "It's only been about 2 months but we've known each other for years."

"Cute," beamed the associate. "I think it's always nice when you start off as friends first."

She stood.

"I'll get your boot in your size. I'll be right back."

She disappeared into the back of the room and Germany began to scold his brother.

"What were you thinking?" he hissed, disapprovingly.

"What?" Prussia asked waving his hand flippantly. "It's no big deal."

"No big deal? But, but… that woman thinks we're… we're…" Germany could hardly get it out.

"Lovers?" Prussia finished for him.

Germany went redder, "Brother, stop!"

Prussia stood, feet glad only in socks and turned to his younger brother.

"What's wrong? Can't you take a little joke?" he asked. "I think it's funny."

Germany looked frown at Prussia's delicate whimsical face. She was like a mischievous fairy looking right up at him. Her red eyes and silver hair enhanced her fairy tale aura even further and his heart was beating like mad. His voice was caught in his throat.

Prussia threw his thin arms over Germany's shoulders. Rather than looking into those ruby eyes Germany allowed his gaze to fall onto his pleasantly pink lips. Germany wanted so bad to kiss him. His skin prickled as he felt Prussia begin to tease the skin at the back of his neck with soft fingers.

"Besides, I think we make a super cute couple like this," Prussia cooed. "See…"

Prussia took his hand and pushed Germany's head to the side where he saw their reflection in the mirror. Prussia was right. They fit so perfectly together; Prussia was on his tip toes as he had his arms draped over Ludwig's broad shoulders. He looked so small against him and Ludwig moved a hand to the small of his older brother's back.

"I'm back!"

The sales lady's voice broke the spell and Prussia cut off their close contact so quickly, as if it were nothing to him. Germany was caught in the realization that only he was caught in it. Prussia had been truly unaffected. It had only been a joke.

"You're in luck this was the last in your size," the woman was saying and Prussia was completely caught up in the conversation.

Discouraged and ashamed, Germany stuffed his hands in his pocket and refused to meet his own judgmental eyes in the mirror for the duration of their shopping trip.

Thankfully, Prussia only tried on the one pair of shoes and they were finished. He walked out wearing the new shoes and put his old shoes in the shopping bag.

"See! I told you that would be painless," Prussia said, patting Ludwig's shoulder as they exited.

"Speak for yourself," muttered Germany.

"Huh?" Prussia stopped walking and looked at his brother. "Hey, what's got you down? I didn't take that long did I?"

Germany shook his head, "No… just, it was weird to be mistaken as a couple."

"Oh?" Prussia looked thoughtful for a second before busting out into a brilliant smile.

He pulled Germany into a headlock as best he could in his now much smaller body.

"Argh! Why do you have to be so cute?" he asked giving Germany a noogie.

"Brother!" protested Germany flailing half-heartedly until Prussia let him go.

Prussia sighed looking at his little brother fondly, "That's right, you haven't had a lover before have you? I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable. You're still my little innocent brother, aren't you?"

Germany blushed and muttered something akin to a denial even if it were true.

"Come on, let's get spaghetteis. My treat!"

Prussia pulled Germany by the arm towards their favorite ice cream shop. Germany allowed it, silently grateful that even with the change in body Prussia was still the same Prussia after all.

-End 2-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arghhh my OTP is so cute i'm gonna die! LOL anyway, in this universe Germany has never had a lover before. fufufu so he's going to be such a virginal puppy and gilbert is just clueless like, "lol france let's do it like rabbits!" as germany weeps in the background.
> 
> google spaghetteis
> 
> thanks everyone for the support!


	3. Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romano wants to surprise Spain with a gift and enlists Prussia's to help

"Oh this is rich."

"Shut up you bastard and just hear me out!"

"Oh, I'm hearing you," assured Prussia from where he sat at the kitchen table.

It was a beautiful morning. Prussia had gotten up and enjoyed a slow day cleaning the house, feeding the dogs, and exercising his body. It was annoying being weaker with weight training than he was in his usual male form but that was no reason to slack on his routine.

At exactly one he stopped and came up to the kitchen to have a quiet lunch of fish and mashed potatoes. A phone call was not what he expected but said phone call being from none other than Italy Romano was even more incredible. He wouldn't have believed the conversation they were having if he hadn't been a participant in it himself.

"Well, what do expect to reward the awesome me for agreeing to your plan?" Prussia asked, setting down his silverware in favor of giving Romano his undivided attention.

"My offering this is reward enough!" came Romano's hostile response.

Prussia's grin widened as he imagined Romano beet faced and fuming on the other end of the line.

"Just make sure you're here tomorrow! Don't be late and don't tell Spain."

With that the line went dead signaling that the irate Italian hung up on him. With a chuckle, and grin still in place, Prussia set down his phone and returned to his meal. When Germany came in a few minutes later the smile was still in place leaving the younger nation to send his older brother a curious look.

"Should I be concerned?" Germany asked.

The blond was dressed in his usual suit he worked in. His hair was perfectly slicked back and Prussia looked up from his plate to admire his brother's physique even through the fabric of his clothing. Germany of course did the same, admiring petite yet fit frame. It had been days since his brother's transformation into a female form but he still wasn't completely used to it.

"Nope," Prussia said cryptically. "You're back early."

"Yes, well I was able to get off early to prepare for the G8 meeting tomorrow."

Prussia perked up suddenly curious, "Where will it be held this year?"

"Japan," replied his brother.

Prussia hopped up from his chair and picking up his plate.

"Well, you enjoy that meeting. I have a hot little date myself tomorrow with Italy Romano."

"W, what!" spluttered Germany as he watched his brother move to the sink.

Prussia nodded as he turned on the sink and began to clean his dishes.

"But he hates you!" Germany said forgetting his tact for a moment.

Prussia turned around to face his brother and gestured to his body. He was still wearing his workout clothes but it clung to his petite and toned body in the perfect way. Germany couldn't help but notice how perfect Prussia's breasts looked in that tank top.

"I guess it's not a lie when they say Italians can't resist a beautiful woman."

* * *

 

Romano was pacing in his personal Rome penthouse. He wasn't nervous, though that didn't stop him from not being able to keep still or stop wringing his hands.

"Get out of your head," he told himself. "It's just the damn potato loving bastard's brother."

That actually helped settle his nerves a lot, instead replacing the feelings with anger at himself for letting himself go through with any of this madness.

Of course, Prussia was oblivious to any inkling of internal warfare. For the German it was just another fun day. Things were definitely pretty interesting in his day to day now that he had to live in a female body. He still didn't like it per say but was able to deal knowing it was all supposed to be very temporary.

Walking up to the Penthouse and double checking the address on the card to make sure he was correct, Prussia made his way in. He was eventually buzzed in by Romano. The door opened and before he could even say a word he was pulled into the home.

"Woah!" Prussia said, a little surprised at how easily Romano was able to pull him inside.

He righted himself and realized then that Romano was staring him down with an intense gaze. Prussia was shocked by the expression. He knew that Romano was sexy. Objectively South Italy was the hotter of the two brothers, like he was the hotter choice between himself and West. Knowing all of that was different from first hand exposure to the intensity of that amber stare.

Romano's eyes freely, without reservation, took all of Prussia in. Then those eyes snapped up to Prussia's face as his eyebrows furrowed into a glare. He was decidedly not pleased.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" hissed Romano.

"What? What's wrong with it?" Prussia asked looking down at himself.

"And look at your hair!" it came out as a groan.

"Look, I don't know what you were expecting of me," Prussia retorted, not expecting that reaction at all.

"You're right. I wasn't expecting much. But this-," Romano gestured to Prussia's get up.

The German was wearing his usual casual clothes and the new shoes he bought when out with his brother.

"At least I was prepared for this tragedy," Romano continued. "Come on. Let's get you dressed."

He turned and went further into the penthouse.

"Why get dressed again only to get undressed right after?" asked Prussia following after.

There was no reply and Prussia sighed and walked with his fingers laced behind his head. He watched as Romano led them up a staircase giving him a nice view of Romano's tight ass through his trousers. Of course he wasn't just ogling his host. He also was appreciating the set up of the house.

He had been to the Italian brothers shared home before. It was a nice humble familiar affair quite different from this place he was directed to come to. Rather than more classic and traditional this place was modern and chic, though still very Italian in design.

"I've never seen this place before. Where are we?"

"This is my Roman penthouse," replied Romano with a cocky glance back. "You impressed?"

"I actually am. I didn't expect you to have such taste," admitted Prussia.

They reached a door and Romano opened it. He ushered Prussia in who gaped at the fine décor of the bedroom.

"You and your potato loving brother usually visit the place I share with Veneziano but I have quite a few houses. My favorite is actually the one I have in the countryside."

Prussia nodded, taking in his surroundings. It wasn't too surprising when taking into consideration all the things about the Italian he'd learned from their shared buddy Spain. Romano was an aggressive yet simple guy who liked farming and hard work more than politics. Prussia thought he could relate on some level.

Romano went over to a hook and pulled a dress from the rack.

"Here, put this on. I'm sure it'll fit."

He walked over and pushed the dress into Prussia's hands.

Prussia took it.

"I'll lend you some shoes and accessories too so don't bother keeping any of your own stuff on."

Prussia nodded and started pulling his shirt off. He got it over his head and saw Romano standing by the door with his arms folded watching with a flushed face. Romano was a strange guy but he wasn't going to stop him from watching.

"Tch, you're not even wearing a bra?" Romano scoffed.

Prussia rolled his eyes, "I'm not big enough for it to matter."

He began working at the buttons of his jeans.

"Can't you go any faster?" prodded Romano.

"Is this some kind of race?" retorted Prussia. "You can go, you know. You don't have to watch like a hawk if you don't plan to touch."

"Fucking Potato- That's not what I called you here for!"

"Then what is it?" Prussia asked bending down to pick up the pants now down to his ankles. They joined his shirt on the bed.

"Your underwear is not sexy."

Prussia rolled his eyes, "This is a temporary body. Don't expect me to go out of my way to buy a new fucking wardrobe."

Romano stepped forward and surprised Prussia with his proximity. Unannounced Romano's hands were n Prussia's hips pulling his boxer briefs off his hips. Prussia gasped and jumped back, pulling away.

"What the fuck, Romano!" Prussia asked. "Don't just touch without saying anything."

"You're the on who asked me to," Romano replied, that trademark tomato color coming to his face. "Besides, you can't wear that with the dress. It'll show. You'll have to go without."

Prussia, having gathered his bearings, stepped closer to Romano again.

"Are you sure this is about the dress or a matter of easy access?" he asked.

Romano grumbled something about older guys all being pervs and turned away. Of course Prussia grabbed his hand and kept him from walking off.

"Why did you invite me here?"

"It's like I said over the phone, a surprise dinner."

"Oh?" urged Prussia.

"For Spain. I thought he'd like it for the three of us to be together."

Romano's cheeks were almost as red as his partner's eyes. Prussia grinned thinking it was cute. He squeezed Romano's hand and then leaned up, because he was actually shorter than the Italian for once, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

He pulled away.

"Cute," he grinned. "You did that for Spain even though you hate me?"

Romano's eyes were darting between Prussia's wicked eyes to that grin on those lips he obviously wanted to kiss.

"Of course, I pride myself in being a selfless lover," Romano finally replied.

"Really now?" Prussia said glancing back at the dress spread out on the bed. "Because I know you know Spain as much or better than I do and-"

Prussia turned back to the Italian and placed his dainty hands across his chest. He splayed his fingers across the fine fabric and looked up at the southern half of the Italian peninsula with a coy expression.

"And what?" pressed Romano with a bit more patience than he'd normally have with Prussia.

Prussia's feminine appearance made Romano's reactions to him all the milder.

"And well," Prussia continued. "I know that Spain is just a plain old pervert. He wouldn't care how I looked."

"What are you getting that?" asked Romano.

"This dress and everything... it's all what you'd like."

Prussia hooked his arms around Romano's neck and stood on the tips of his toes. When he spoke his whisper ghosted against Romano's lips.

"I'm just saying that I think this is all for you."

Standing there in his room with a beautiful naked woman was not a situation Romano was stranger to. He wasn't going to melt upon contact and it being Prussia made it all the easier to engage in banter rather that aim only to please.

"Well, of course the dress is for my benefit," Romano replied smoothly. "I deserve something out of this arrangement too. Can't let you and that Spanish bastard have all the fun. Put on the dress. I'll do your make up and hair."

Prussia let go of Romano and stepped away going to the dress -black, form fitting but classy, elegant and sophisticated, not Prussia's style at all- and set it aside over the headboard. He turned to smirk at Romano as he did so before he deliberately lifted a leg and pressed his knee to the mattress. He tossed his long head of silver hair over one shoulder and it rained down like a beautiful curtain on the other side of his head and exposed a beautiful expanse of white porcelain back.

"What are you doing?" questioned Romano.

Prussia rolled so that he was half reclining on the bed. He brushed some of the hair away from his chest to give a great view of his small chest and pert pink nipples. Prussia knew he was pretty. France, his usual bed partner and expert on beauty, was sure to tell him it often. He batted his lashes in what he hoped was a coquettish manner and raised a finger to his lips nibbling on it.

"Romano," began Prussia. "I think you're super hot."

"You do?" Romano asked.

Prussia nodded, removing his finger from his mouth.

"Yeah, why else do you think I agreed to meet with you today? I always thought you were the best looking guy in Europe. Spain was the furthest thing from my mind."

It wasn't too much of a stretch. Maybe not the best looking but definitely one of them. Besides, he really did think it would only be Romano there that afternoon before being told otherwise. He didn't mind having a taste of the feisty Italian.

"Before Spain comes why don't we have some fun," Prussia teased. "Ro. Ma. No."

That seemed to get Romano. It only took a fraction of a second for Romano to make his way to the bed and on top of Prussia. Their lips collided and Prussia allowed himself to fall back against the plush mattress and his arms to latch around Romano's broad shoulders.

Since being in a smaller woman's body Prussia had before only kissed Spain and France. It was interesting to be kissing Romano as well and feel his rough hands card through his hair. Romano had a different touch. He was radiating heat and passion even through his clothes.

Prussia moved his hands to begin unbuttoning the buttons of Romano's shirt only to have his hands yanked away and pinned over his head by one of Romano's much larger ones.

"No time for that," Romano said.

Prussia was pleasantly surprised to see that Romano was going to be a take charge lover. Without relinquishing his hold Romano's kisses moved from Prussia's lip to his neck. He lapped at the cool skin before traveling further and giving ample attention to each breast. Prussia moaned softly at the sensation. His face flushed dramatically as well as his body.

Pleased sounds spilled from his mouth and he latched some hands to the back of Romano's head.

Romano was encouraged and rubbed at the top of Prussia's thighs, squeezing and pinching at the flesh there and pulling a gasp from Prussia with that act alone. Romano's hand pushed Prussia's thigh up while the other reached between the legs to rub teasingly at the mound of his female sex. It was already wet of course and Romano used his index finger to rub at his partner's slit, brushing against his clit.

Prussia hissed as Romano continued the motion as well as sucked and nipped the rosebud nipples on his chest. Romano ceased playing with the breast and looked at his partner's face.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look right now," Romano said lowly as his index finger dipped inside Prussia's hole.

"I honestly don't care," Prussia hissed as he let his legs spread further. "I just want you to fuck me."

"You sound so desperate," teased Romano. "Has France not been hitting it right?"

"Like I'd tell you," Prussia scoffed. "Just be glad an awesome 'woman' like me would any of you touch me."

Romano actually smirked at that as he retracted his finger. He moved to kneel in front of the bed and pull Prussia by the hips closer to the edge. Prussia knew what was coming and let his head fall back when he felt the hot puff of Romano's breath against his inner thigh. Prussia's eyes closed as Romano's fingers rubbed briefly at his sensitive place before being replaced by his mouth.

Receiving oral as a woman was always mind blowing with France and Romano was proving to be a skilled partner as well. Prussia felt the feeling building in him and hooked his legs over Romano's shoulders and tried to pull the Italian closer to his body. Romano used his fingers to spread Prussia's lips further as his tongue worked to provide that much needed pleasure. He was encouraged by the desperate way Prussia's legs pressed into his back. He felt Prussia shift to sit up but he pushed him back with his hand. Prussia grabbed his hands with his own and squeezed.

"Oh, fuck, Romano... fuck," panted Prussia as he laced their fingers together.

He fell back against the sheets and dug the heels of his feet in Romano's back.

Romano's tongue was joined also by his fingers and the sensation was sending Prussia out of control. His back arched and he scooted forward pressing himself further against Romano's face and rutting as he felt his orgasm coming.

Spurned on by Prussia's actions and quite satisfied with himself, Romano pushed two fingers into Prussia pliant body and focused his tongue's attention on his partner's clit and successfully driving him into orgasm. Prussia's body arched even further as the feelings washed over him and his fingers clutched at Romano's free hand and even after he was finished it took him a few seconds to finally let go.

Romano pulled back, but not without placing a few lingering kisses against Prussia's thighs.

"Oh man, Romano that was- woah that was- I thought for sure you wouldn't know what the fuck you were doing," Prussia said panting.

Romano didn't look insulted. He was too proud at the state he left Prussia in to be.

"I know how to satisfy a woman," was all he said as he joined Prussia's side on the bed. "Spain's the only guy I've ever been with but I take it upon myself to woo any and every beautiful lady."

He pulled Prussia's pliant body against him and placed a kiss on his dainty knuckles. He was still fully dressed but Prussia could feel his hard on through the trousers.

"You know," Prussia said. "We don't even have to invite Spain over. This could be our own private party."

He hooked his leg over Romano's.

"Too late. I already told him he should come," Romano said. "But we'll definitely have even more fun later."

"I don't doubt that," Prussia said, getting up on his knees.

"Anyway, you need to get dressed, remember?" Romano said.

"Dressing up was not part of the deal," Prussia scoffed.

"What's wrong, you bastard. I bet you'd look great."

"Of course I would. I'm awesome," replied Prussia. "But it doesn't look comfortable."

He turned in the bed to look at the dress he had previously discarded over the headboard. He heard Romano sitting up behind him but didn't think anything of it until he felt the other nation's body heat radiating against his back. He didn't even tense when he felt Romano's hand caress his backside before dipping down and touching at a moist and still sensitive spot.

Hissing, Prussia leaned forward and Romano used his free hand to steady Prussia so he was bent over in front of the headboard.

"You're a really sexy lady," Romano said getting to his knees behind Prussia and speaking huskily into his ear. "I can almost forget you're an idiot potato bastard."

"What happened to waiting for Spain?" asked Prussia.

Romano shifted a bit behind him and Prussia looked back. He was pleased to see that Romano was undoing his pants buckle. He bit his lip but it didn't stifle the giddy grin at the expectation of what was to come.

"That bastard's always late. It doesn't matter," Romano replied as he took out his member.

Prussia spread his legs a bit in anticipation as Romano came near again. He reached under his body to touch at Romano's legs and let go when he felt the tip of Romano pressing against his entrance. It felt so good and he let his head fall forward and his hands clutched at the headboard only for Romano to jerk him back roughly by the hips.

"Quit, you're wrinkling the dress."

"Oh, I hadn't noticed," Prussia said looking up and seeing that indeed one hand was holding the dress.

Romano took the garment and tossed it aside on a chair and Prussia decided it was best not to comment on how that action probably was just as bad for the dress. Instead he only focused on the feel of Romano's hands on his hips and the feeling as he started to work in and out, in and out, in a nice rhythm.

Prussia licked his lips and tried to match Romano's timing. He was so wet and sensitive from his last orgasm and it didn't take much before he felt the next one building up. He leaned forward and folded his arms enjoying the pace Romano had set for them.

A pleased hum almost like a purr spilled from his hips and he reached a hand back to grab at Romano behind him. He managed to touch Romano's hand.

"Do you like it like this?" Romano asked.

Prussia nodded as if in a trance, "Yes, you feel so good."

Romano chuckled and continued his pace for a bit more before increasing the speed and intensity of his rhythm. Soon instead of the pleased hum, louder more urgent cried began to spill from Prussia's mouth. Romano took it as encouragement and drove himself into his partner even harder. Feeling it coming, Prussia began to push back with even more vigor. He grabbed the headboard and used it for leverage as he grinding backwards on Romano's dick.

Words couldn't even be formed as cry after cry of pleasure left Prussia's throat and Romano couldn't help but want to pull even more of those delectable sounds from him. Higher and higher the feeling kept going and Prussia had no clue when it would stop, when it would crash down but he didn't really want to. It felt so damn good. One hand clutched on the headboard so tightly as another reached behind as if begging for more from his partner.

And more he received as Romano reached an almost frantic pace. It was incredible when finally Prussia's final loud cry was all but ripped from his throat and his body shuddered in orgasm. Romano, seeing that his partner was satisfied, allowed himself to release after a few more forceful thrusts that reverberated loudly through the room.

Romano pulled out after emptying himself of his load and Prussia collapsed against the mattress and rolled onto his back.

"Shit, Romano," he said panting. "We definitely have to make this a regular thing."

And Romano for once couldn't disagree.

* * *

 

"There. I'm finished," Romano said, stepping back from the make up table to admire his handy work. "Now look at that."

Prussia looked at himself in the mirror in shock. It was like he transformed before his very eyes. Romano had forced him into that dress after quite a bit of arguing and had just finished with the hair and make up. In front of them was a sophisticated woman that he was pretty sure France nor Germany would recognize.

He, no rather she, had on the Dolce & Gabbana dress with accentuating necklace to accessorize. His make up featured the popular Italian nude lip and a bit of mascara and eyeliner. His hair was long and flowing with more life after the product that Romano had applied. It was surreal and he blinked at the stranger in the mirror before looking up at the smug Italian beside him.

"So what do you think?" Romano asked, obviously thinking that the stunned silence was a good one.

Immediately Prussia hopped up from his chair grabbing the Italian by his shirt and screamed.

"What the fuck did you do to my awesome self!?"

"I improved it, that's what I did, you fucking potato!" shouted Romano right back taking the yelling in stride.

"Ugh," Prussia bent down to step into the stiletto heels provided.. "You and Spain owe me big time."

Needless to say, Prussia eventually calmed down enough to send France and Germany plenty of pictures.

-End 3-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp... this pairing happened unexpectedly.


	4. Ciao Bella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N. Italy is in love

Germany's phone vibrated against the wood of the table. He sighed in annoyance. He usually always set it to silent mode during meetings but he must have forgotten to. He picked up the phone and pulled it under the table. Chancing a glance up at the speaker, and seeing that France didn't notice at all he wasn't paying attention, Germany looked down at the screen.

It was a message from his brother Prussia. Germany's thumb swiped to unlock and he was greeted with the picture of a beautiful woman. She was smiling happily in the camera. Pure mirth was reflected in her ruby colored eyes and her silver hair perfectly framed her face. She had a unique charm not found in most women, something that immediately gave her away as none other than Prussia.

Germany should have exited the message right away and not have stared like a transfixed dummy. But he did and so naturally he was caught.

"Bella…," came Italy's voice from his side.

Germany immediately closed out the message and sat up straight turning to look at the Italian who was leaning towards him and looking at his now darkened phone screen.

"Ve, I wanted to look at the pretty lady," he pouted.

"What lady?" Germany whispered in a panic, taking glances up at France who was pretending not to have noticed their not so hushed conversation.

"The lady on your phone? Do you have a girlfriend?"

Germany blushed red, "T,that's ridiculous!"

"Ahem!"

Germany and Italy sat up and faced the front where France was sending them a reproving look.

"I can't believe I have to say this but, Germany, please pay attention in the meeting," France scolded.

After France's presentation was over there was a brief recess and France came strolling over to where Germany and Italy still sat.

"OK, what is it?" France asked.

"What's what?" Germany said, feigning ignorance.

"What could possibly have gotten you of all people to divert his attention from and disturb the meeting?"

"Ve, Germany has a girlfriend!" chimed Italy happily.

France arched a brow in question.

"No! I do not!" denied the German.

"Then who is that beautiful girl on your phone?"

France was intrigued, "Beautiful girl? Now this I must see."

Germany grumbled and pulled out his phone. He opened the picture.

"It's just Prussia," he said.

France made a sound of approval, "Nice. That dress is from this season's Dolce & Gabanna collection. Not bad at all. Whoever dressed him up has got my sign of approval."

Italy was mesmerized. Germany and France could sense the sparkles, hearts and stars in his eyes.

"That's Prussia?" Italy said with pure awe in his light voice. "Since when was your fratello a sorella?"

"It was a spell England did on him a few days ago and—"

Italy interrupted him, "I'm going to marry your sorella!"

"Wait, what!? You can't do that!"

"Yes I can!" replied the Italian.

"This is ridiculous! You've never expressed interest in Prussia before," pointed our Germany.

"Now, now, Germany, don't stifle young love," France chimed in.

"You're not helping!" Germany scolded the Frenchman.

Italy explained, "Physically he wasn't my type… but now."

"ITALY, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?" Germany finally exploded.

"What harm can it do for him to propose?" France tried to reason. "After all, will Prussia even say yes?"

Germany seemed to calm down at that. There was no way his brother would accept.

"Right, forgive me, Italy," said Germany sagging.

"Yay!" Italy cheered.

His happiness only managed to make Germany all the gloomier.

_**A few days later** _

"Oh, fuck!"

Prussia's fingers curled against the sheets as he came, his body shuddering from the pleasure. Above him, sweaty and hot, of so very hot, Romano pounded into him. The hot Italian leaned down to place a sloppy kiss against Prussia's panting mouth as he proceeded to come into the willing body.

After he was done, Romano broke the kiss and withdrew. He rolled to the opposite side of the bed leaving Prussia to catch his breath alone.

"Mmm, Romano," Prussia moaned turning his head to look at his bed partner.

"What, you bastard?" Romano asked with venom in his voice that didn't match the relaxed state of his amber colored gaze.

Prussia sat up, raking fingers through his hair to get it out of his face.

"You're fucking awesome at fucking."

He rolled over on all fours and crawled over to Romano kissing him again. Romano wrapped his arm around Prussia's waist and pulled him on top of him. They spent a moment enjoying each other before breaking away.

It had been an awesome week. Even after the surprise for Spain, Romano and Prussia continued to see each other afterwards. With each encounter it only got better and better as they got to know what the other liked and disliked.

Prussia got off of Romano and scooted off of the bed and began picking up articles off the floor.

"I'm going to shower," Prussia said.

Romano grunted noncommittally and rolled over ready to fall asleep. In mere seconds he was out like a light and Prussia went into the bathroom, showered and tiptoed around a sleeping Romano as he dressed. He was pulling on a pair of pants when he heard the sound of loud banging on the door.

Prussia froze midway to listen. The knocks came again after a pause. Prussia sighed and finished pulling on his pants, fastened the button, and then threw on a random shirt. He glanced at the clock as he pulled his still wet hair out of the shirt's neck hole. The knocks didn't sound like Germany and his brother never forgot his keys.

Filled with curiosity, Prussia exited his room and trekked down the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

He said to placate the person who continued to knock. He threw open the door and came face to face with North Italy.

"Huh?" He said, before correcting himself. "Oh, hey, Veneziano. What brings you here? West's not-"

He was stopped when a bouquet of roses was presented to him with a flourish.

"For the lady," said the Italian.

Prussia was stunned into taking them and Italy let himself in the home.

"I'm not a lady," the German said after the intruder.

"Your brother said you'd be home so I thought I would come and visit," Italy said.

"Oh, uhm, thanks?" Prussia said. "Ah!"

Italy had grabbed both of Prussia's hands in his.

"You're even prettier than the picture, don't you know."

"Uh, what picture-" began Prussia but then remembered he sent a gratuitous amount of pictures to both West and France when Romano dressed him up. "Oh yeah! But actually, this isn't a good time for me."

"Really? Why not?" asked North Italy.

"Because I actually already have plans to go out," replied Prussia, coming up with something on the spot.

"That's OK," Italy said cutting him off. "What I came here to say won't take that long anyway."

"Oh! Well, then what is it?" asked Prussia.

Italy stepped forward, "I wanted to ask for your hand in marriage."

"My hand in what now?"

"Well, seeing as you are a girl now-"

"I'm not a girl now!" protested Prussia. "I am still a guy 100%! Trust me."

"But..."

Prussia saw where North Italy's eyes were drifting. There roamed away from his face and down to his bust.

"My eyes are up here, Veneziano," snapped Prussia with an eye roll. "And yes, I am still a guy. This is a spell. England fucked some shit up and it affected yours truly adversely. I'll be normal again soon."

Italy flopped own on the sofa looking a bit disappointed.

"What? Did you think this was permanent? Besides, wouldn't marrying me be weird even if I was a woman now?"

"Why would it be weird?" asked North Italy. "I like woman and I always liked you. Since you were a woman now I thought it was only natural."

"But you don't like me as a man?" Prussia inquired, a little curious.

"I'm not into it," replied Veneziano.

"Huh, I never knew that. I guess I learned something new about you today... and I guess that explains why you an my little bro never got together."

Suddenly the stairs creaked and Prussia froze in his tracks.

"Prussia?" floated in Romano's very obvious voice.

Italy turned with interest towards the stairs just as Romano reached the bottom. Thankfully, he was fully clothed, though obviously having just woke up. His hair was a mess. He paused in rubbing his eyes when he saw his little brother on the couch. The two made eye contact for a few tense moments as if daring the other to move before finally Veneziano's face broke out into a huge grin and Romano's went terribly red in response.

"You and Prussia are together!"

"Don't even bother with that stupid idea!" countered Romano. "As if I'd taint myself like that."

Veneziano just nodded, "Sure. So you're here to see Germany then?"

"You know I hate that bastard!"

"But then..."

"I was just here to show Prussia how to make a good carbonara!"

"In bed?"

"What!?" Romano bristled. "No, you idiot! In the kitchen!"

Prussia watched the exchange with a bit of amusement. He didn't expect to be addressed when the younger of the two Italians stood up.

"Well, Prussia, why don't you show me what my brother's taught you. I'm hungry," he smiled throwing his hands up.

Italy grabbed Prussia's arm and pulled him towards the kitchen. Cursing, Romano followed. Italy went to the stove and looked into a pot only to see it was filled with potato soup.

"We haven't started yet," Romano said rushing to his side and grabbing the lid.

"Then I can help!" beamed Italy at his older brother. "Where are all the ingredients?"

"Uh, I..." Romano stammered between shooting Prussia a glare. "I told you to buy all the stuff for when I arrived you bastard!"

"What with everything else we've been up to it must have slipped my mind," Prussia replied with a lopsided grin. "What was it that we needed again?"

"Pasta, eggs, cheese-" Italy began listing off things and Romano went to the refrigerator.

Prussia in turn went to the pantry to grab some of the things Romano wouldn't be able to find in the refrigerator.

"Ve, Prussia's sure gotten pretty, right?"

Romano hit his head on the fridge as he stood and uttered a string of curses.

"What are you going on about?" he scowled.

"Well, I'm just saying. I came all the way here because I saw a pretty picture of him and wanted to propose but he said no," Italy said with only a tiny hint of sadness in his voice.

"Why do you insist on tainting yourself with bad company?"

Prussia came back from the pantry.

"Oh come on, can't you at least compliment his taste?" Prussia asked. "Also, we don't have any of the stuff you listed."

"No! His taste are terrible!" Romano bit.

"Oh come on, even you admit that I'm beautiful!"

Romano blushed, "But I never said anything about marriage."

"Ve, it's OK to admit it if you like Prussia," cut in Veneziano. "I won't get between you. I don't like men but I know you do."

Romano became even redder and was about to protest when Italy's phone rang. The younger Italian excused himself from the kitchen leaving the two bickering nations alone.

"You bastard!" hissed Romano. "You're supposed to just play along with my lead! We can't have Veneziano find out!"

"Why not? I think he already knows anyway," shrugged Prussia nonchalantly.

"Because!" Romano replied. "I have a reputation to keep!"

"Trust me, if the others found out your reputation will only go up," Prussia reasoned.

"I'm back!" announced Italy coming back into the kitchen with the phone to his ear. "It's the priest I had planned to officiate our wedding-"

"What the-"

"But since we're not getting married anymore did you two want to use him?"

"I'm not marrying this potato bastard!"

Romano snatched the phone from his brother and hung it up.

"And what is with your obsession with marrying? This is Prussia we're talking about! Think about that!"

An uncomfortable silence descended upon them.

Italy tilted his head going from his older brother and then to Prussia who still looked amused by everything that was going on. Now that he thought about it, the woman in front of him was much different from that picture he saw on Germany's phone. She was female, yes, but her overall vibe was masculine.

Even in a female body he was still decidedly Prussia. He didn't even know how to properly dress himself. She was wearing an old tshirt with The image was successfully ruined.

"So... that picture you sent to Germany, where did it come from?"

"Oh, Romano picked that outfit out," replied Prussia.

"OK, well you two enjoy your kinky sex stuff," Italy said and turned to walk away.

"WAIT!" howled Romano.

He grabbed his little brother by the shoulders and turned him.

"There are no kinky sex stuff going on here!"

"Ve, fratello it's OK. I'm not stupid. I come here in the middle of the day and you look like you've just woken up, you say you came to make pasta but there's none here and you picked out a beautiful outfit for him. What other conclusions do you want me to draw?"

Romano's jaw dropped along with his hand.

"Kesese, he's got you there."

Romano turned, "SHUT UP!"

_**Later** _

Germany was sitting in his office at the capitol. It was midday and things weren't as busy as they sometimes could be on a weekday. Rather, it was so calm he thought maybe he'd take the afternoon off early and spend some relaxing time with his dogs.

He was working and thinking of a calm afternoon when the intercom on his desk buzzed.

"Mr. Germany, Mr. Italy here to see you, sir," came the voice of the secretary.

Italy? Germany wasn't expecting to hear from the southern country any time soon. In fact, he hadn't heard a thing from him since the G8 meeting ended earlier in the week. Germany buzzed his friend in curious about what he could have come in to talk about.

"Germany! Germany!" Italy came running into the room, stopping in front of his desk. "You won't believe what just happened at your house!"

"You were at my house?" Germany asked.

"Yes, I went to propose to Prussia!"

That surprised Germany, though he suppose it shouldn't have. Italy was often a man of his word.

"But, he said no!"

Germany didn't want to admit it but he was relieved to hear it.

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear that," Germany said with feigned sympathy. "I know how much you liked that picture of him."

"It's OK!" assured Italy. "The picture was really pretty but in the end he's not my type at all."

Germany refused to admit that Prussia most definitely was his.

Italy continued, "But you won't believe who was there when I went!"

"Was it France?"

Italy shook his head, "No! It was my brother! Our brothers are kind of sort of together now! Isn't that great?"

Germany wished he could share Italy's enthusiasm.

-END 4-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i never promised literature here


	5. Just a Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany doesn't want to be seen as a kid brother.

It was a beautiful day in Barcelona; sunny with not a single cloud in the sky. It was hot, the temperature well into the 20s, but there was a breeze that evened everything out. Prussia was languishing on the balcony, learning forward against the railing and observing the city streets.

There were a few kids running down the street passing between each other a soccer ball and Prussia couldn't help but grin at the sight. Humans had such a short time on earth that he grew to cherish the moments when they seemed to really be enjoying life. It seemed like a pity to squander something so fragile.

He didn't look away even as behind him he heard the door open and someone shuffle onto the balcony. By the sound of their jerky movements he knew it was Romano. The Italian came by his side. Prussia chanced a glance over to the side and was wordlessly greeted by a mug of coffee. Romano was taking a sip of his own.

"Thanks," Prussia said accepting the offer.

He observed Romano over the rim of his cup as he took a sip. The Italian was dressed sharply, obviously ready to head out for the day.

"Leaving so quickly?" Prussia asked after lowering the cup.

Romano shrugged, "Unlike some people I have to work, dammit."

Romano turned away giving his profile to Prussia and choosing to lean his elbow on the edge of the balcony and observe the view. Prussia chuckled and did the same, re-situating himself to the position he was in before the other nation had arrived.

"Of course I work too. You of all people should know how annoying it is when your baby bother gets all the credit," Prussia replied.

That earned him a glare from Romano which he merely answered with a grin. Romano went back to his coffee and Prussia let his smile falter as he sighed and pushed some long hair behind his ear.

Romano cleared his throat signaling that he wanted to say something so Prussia gave his attention.

"So, like... when you were a guy... did you Spain and France used to... you know... do it?"

"Huh?" Prussia was taken aback by the question, but he saw Romano was being earnest about it as he was blushing and looking anywhere but at Prussia. "Not really... I mean we have but, with Spain not since you two got together and with France it was super rare. I guess right now it's just the novelty of it for them."

"Oh... well, anyway," Romano seemed content with that and straightened back to his full height. "When I go, I don't want you sleeping around with Spain."

"Wait, what?" that wasn't what Prussia expected to hear.

"It's OK when it's the three of us but otherwise it's off limits."

"Hey now," protested Prussia, standing to his full height.

Unfortunately, Prussia was still much smaller.

"That isn't really fair. I mean we sleep together all the time."

"Yeah, but that's because that bastard Spain doesn't care," Romano said sucking his teeth.

"So you care?" Prussia asked.

"I care enough to not want to see him with other people," snapped Romano obviously not wanting to get into it.

"Hey don't snap at me. You're the one who brought it up and to be honest it doesn't sound fair," Prussia pointed out.

"I don't need you telling me what's fair or not fair, you potato loving bastard. Just don't try any funny stuff while I'm gone."

Prussia lifted his hands in mock surrender, "Right."

"Good," spat Romano.

Prussia grinned, "I like you best anyway."

Romano blushed, "Shut up! I'm leaving."

Romano took that opportunity to head back inside. Prussia waved to Romano's retreating form. When the door slammed shut behind him Prussia returned to his coffee, smile still in place. He said it to rile Romano up mostly, but it wouldn't be too much of a stretch that of his three partners Romano was his favorite.

"I wonder how long this curse is going to last. Maybe I need to light a fire under England's ass," he grumbled.

He drained the rest of his coffee and after a few more minutes in the fresh air he reentered the house. He went into the kitchen, finding Spain there all alone doing the dishes. He came up behind his friend, wrapping his lean arms around his torso and setting his cup into the sink. He couldn't help but notice the way Spain tensed a bit at the touch but relaxed into it as Prussia nuzzled his head in between his shoulder blades.

"The only perk about being this small is doing this," Prussia muttered against the fabric of Spain's shirt.

The water stopped running and after drying his hands Spain turned carefully so Prussia's arms were still around him. He returned the hug.

Prussia blushed as he looked up at his friend. He blinked large red eyes as he gazed into those earnest green ones. Without even giving him time to think Spain pulled Prussia so that Prussia had to stand on his toes. He bent down and kissed Prussia right on the lips.

It was tender, soft and oh so easy to get lost in. Prussia's arms moved up from where they were clutching at Spain's shirt and wrapped around his neck instead. Spain lifted Prussia up, not even disconnecting their kiss, instead using Prussia's gasp to deepen it. Prussia pulled his head back though he let himself get carried out of the room.

"You're so pretty and cute," Spain cooed. "How could you expect me to hold back?"

He was carried into the living room and deposited onto the couch. Spain quickly joined his side, taking one of his dainty hands in his larger one and kissing Prussia again. Prussia fell back against the cushions. They proceeded to make out a little. Spain's hands were moving through Prussia's long hair before one slid down to slip under his shirt. Prussia let out a little noise as Spain's hand began to kneed at one of his small breast.

"Spain," he panted when the kiss was broken. "We can't."

"Why not?" Spain asked, concerned. "You're not in the mood?"

"It's...," mid thought Prussia stopped.

He really didn't know. Even though Romano was kind of his friend, and he did ask Prussia to not do it with Spain, it really wasn't a fair request to Spain. He decided to just ask.

"What about Romano?"

"Huh? Why are you asking me about Romano?" Spain asked. "He's not my boss."

With that Spain dove in and Prussia decided to just let it be. As the two kissed Prussia thought with some amusement how he was getting laid way more with his new body than he ever did in his usual form. Maybe girls really did have more fun.

Prussia allowed himself to fall back against the cushions again and lifted his hips. Spain began to pull off his shorts and underwear. They were promptly deposited on the floor. Spain sat back on his haunches and pushed his pants down to his thighs before settling back down between Prussia's open legs.

They kissed again as Spain lazily pumped his hips allowing for his crotch to rub shamelessly against Prussia and tearing a moan from his lips. Prussia reached between their heated bodies and let his slender hand stroke against Spain's already hardening cock. His other hand reached around and grabbed a handful of Spain's muscled ass before venturing down to push the fabric of his pants further down his thighs.

Spain broke the kiss, taking the hint and got up to remove the rest of his clothing. He kicked away his pants and pulled his shirt over his head. Prussia did the same with his shirt baring his beautiful pale breasts. Prussia sat up placing his hands against Spain's pelvic bone.

"Wait," Prussia said, and he looking up at Spain with a reproving look.

Spain did as told, secretly enjoying the look of Prussia pale hands against his tanned olive colored skin. While looking up at his friend, Prussia licked his lips and leaned forward, moving one of his hands to the base of Spain's dick. He gave it a few pumps before placing his lips on the tip in a kiss.

He continued stroking at the base as he licked the head like a lollipop and then deep throat as much of it as he could. Spain moved one hand to brace himself on Prussia's shoulder while the other laced itself in the hair on the back of Prussia's head.

As Prussia sucked little soft cries in Spanish bubbled out from Spain's lips. His voice was soft and encouraging but barely intelligible. Prussia closed his eyes, taking in the feel of Spain's heated skin against his finger tips. He curled his fingers, scratching his nails against the dip of his pelvic bone. His other hand still circled the base of Spain's cock and he let his tongue take in that unique taste that was all Spain.

Spain's words, though not quite loud enough for Prussia to hear hem, was sending shivers through his body and pooling in his core making him wet. He removed his mouth from Spain's dick and without even needing to be asked Spain sat on the couch. Prussia crawled over him.

"You're really pretty," Spain cooed in Spanish.

Prussia just smirked but the effect was dampened by the blush across his face.

"So I've been told," replied the German.

He leaned forward pressing his body against Spain's chest and licking a stripe of sweat from his clavicle. Spain reached around his friend, grabbing Prussia's small ass. He reached under and guided his dick into Prussia's wet pussy. He glided in smoothly and Prussia sat up letting him sink in all the way.

There was no prompting needed. Prussia raised himself into a more comfortable position and began to ride Spain's cock at an even pace. Spain let his hands roam up to play with Prussia's chest. Prussia's eyes slipped closed and as the feeling of pleasure mounted he quickened his pace. He laced his fingers with Spain's as a soft moan issued from his lips.

In time Spain began to match the rhythm, lifting his hips at the pace Prussia set for them. He sat up embracing Prussia closer to him, their chests coming together. Spain's mouth latched to the sensitive skin where Prussia's shoulder and neck met and licked and sucked at the flesh there.

"Oh, fu-," Prussia hissed feeling his orgasm getting closer.

He clung tightly to Spain's back. The pleasure was making it harder to keep his pace but thankfully Spain decided to take over pounding up into him. Spain captured Prussia's lips again in a sloppy kiss. Some of Prussia's cries were murmured against his partner's mouth as he was brought to orgasm.

As he came his fingers dug into the muscle of Spain's back. Spain lifted him up, slipping out and changing their position. He moved Prussia into a reclining position onto the cushions and nestled back into the space between Prussia's legs and slipped in. It only took a few more thrust for Spain to come as well after that. He waited until every bit of his cum was milked out of him by Prussia's body before withdrawing and sitting against the arm of the sofa.

Prussia turned on his stomach to stretch. As he did so he noted Spain standing up to slip back into his trousers. Prussia wondered briefly in his post coital haze if he should say anything more about Romano. The past him, the one before the spell, wouldn't have hesitated. However things were different when he was now fuck buddies with said friend's boyfriend. Prussia sighed and decided to go with bros before hoes.

"Romano told me he doesn't want me sleeping with you when he's not around."

There was a silence as Prussia and Spain stared at each other. There was no visible change to Spain's expression and Prussia was wondering if he was even heard.

"So?" Spain asked at length. "You still did it anyway."

"I guess that's kind of why I'm telling you? It doesn't seem fair does it?" Prussia asked. "Romano and I have been doing it a lot without you there."

"How much is a lot?" Spain asked, expression darkening slightly.

"Look man," Prussia said getting defensive. "He told me you two had an agreement that he could do it with girls all he wants!"

"We do," Spain confirmed before slipping into a whine and flopping back onto the couch. "But you're right, my little Roma is so jealous. It isn't fair. I haven't been with anyone else. I've been 100% faithful—excluding right now and that other one with the- but it doesn't matter. He doesn't live by equal rules."

"Well, do you ever tell him you feel this way?" Prussia asked, suddenly turning serious.

"Honestly, I don't have any desire to be with anyone else but him usually so I don't really miss out on much," Spain said. "But if I told Roma he couldn't sleep with other people well, I think he'd probably throw a bit of a tantrum."

"What is this? An open relationship?" Prussia asked.

"It's open for Romano," Spain replied.

"What do you want?" Prussia pressed. "That's important too. In my last relationship we laid out the rules right away."

"That's easier said than done," rejoined Spain. "Romano is spoiled. He always has to get what he wants. It's been like that since he was a child. If he doesn't he'll just leave."

"You're too soft on him. He doesn't act out as much with the other nations, you do know that right? Besides all of that, you shouldn't bring up how he was as a child. He's not a child anymore so your relationship and dynamic should be completely different."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Spain asked.

Prussia was surprised by the question. He was thrown off for a bit but when he thought about it the answer came to him quickly. He had been spending a lot of time with Romano lately, and not just in the bed. They actually did kind of get along. Even after he was normal again he hoped they could remain friends. He wanted what was best for Spain and Romano both.

Prussia shrugged with fake nonchalance.

"It just bothered me is all, that it seemed so uneven. He said you let him sleep around because you don't really care about him."

"What!" Spain's eyebrows shot up in what was obviously pure surprise.

Prussia shook his head, "It seems you two still have a lot to talk about."

* * *

 

Upon returning to Germany that afternoon Prussia went to his room. Everything was as he left it. He set his overnight bag down and unpacked it, placing the dirty clothes aside. He pulled his long hair up into a sloppy ponytail and then headed back downstairs to get started on dinner.

He looked around for some ingredients, finding some Brussels sprouts and other items to work with.

Prussia heard the front door open signaling that his brother was home.

"West, I'm in here!" he called from in front of the stove.

Germany came trudging into the room taking in the scene of Prussia standing before a stove.

"You're home," he said.

"Yeah, I was only at Spain's place for the night. Did you miss me?" Prussia said with a grin.

Germany just sighed and left the kitchen likely to put his work things away. After a few minutes he rejoined Prussia in the kitchen.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"No, I've got this," Prussia said. "You've been working all day so it's OK."

"But, I want to help," Germany said coming behind his brother and touching his elbow.

Prussia turned to look up at his little brother and laughed.

"Look at you," he said reaching up and tweaking his nose. "You're so big and helpful. Fine can you do the potatoes?"

Germany nodded and got the peeled potatoes and began to slice them thinly. He inferred by the frying pan already on the stove that his brother was intending to fry them.

"So, how was your trip to Spain?" asked Germany.

It was small talk, something the brothers didn't often engage in, but if Prussia caught any hint of curiosity in his brother's tone he didn't acknowledge it.

"Oh, it was fine. Romano and I made lasagna which was fun. I'll make it for you some time. I think I remember it pretty well."

Prussia noticed as his brother's chopping halted for a fraction of a second, as if he thought of something, and resumed.

"You don't like lasagne?" asked Prussia.

Germany pursed his lips and shook his head, "It's fine. Just... I thought of something. I suppose it's silly but-"

"Oh come on. Silly? From you? Never," joked Prussia causing his brother to redden a bit with embarrassment.

"OK, well aren't Romano and Spain dating?" Germany asked.

"Yeah," confirmed Prussia.

"So then you and Romano are...?" Germany let the words trail off.

Prussia stopped stirring his pot and looked at his brother with some surprise. Germany was not supposed to know about any of that.

"We're just friends. Romano and Spain are definitely together. Your awesome big bro is 100% single," clarified Prussia.

He noted the way Germany seemed relieved by that. He was so cute sometimes.

"I see," Germany said resuming his task.

They worked in silence a few seconds before Prussia spoke again.

"Speaking of Spain and Romano," he began getting Germany's attention. "What do you think of their relationship?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I guess I thought about it before, when Spain first told me he was interested in Romano that way, my first thought was it would be difficult for anything to come of it."

"Why?" Germany asked.

"Because Spain practically raised Romano I didn't think he could see him as anything else but a little bro, or in their case henchman," and at that point Prussia laughed lightly. "It's kind of like if me and you fell in love or something. Isn't that funny?"

He turned his head and flashed an amused grin at his brother only to see Germany looking back at him with a mixed expression.

"Right? West?" he tried again.

Germany's laugh came out as a forced puff of breate and that was when Prussia noticed the shaking of his brother's hand. It was only a slight tremble but it showed that the words had somehow affected him.

"You would know since you're a big brother and all," Germany said, trying his best to sound stable and aloof.

It wasn't right, Prussia was astute enough to know. Maybe another nation who hadn't been with Germany for so long would have been fooled but Prussia couldn't be. He prided himself in knowing West very well, but perhaps he wasn't as good at reading him as he thought.

Prussia tried his best to save the awkward situation.

"I mean, I've known you since you were just a kid," he said.

"But I'm not a kid anymore," Germany said. "And I didn't think you still saw me as one."

"Oh, is that what this is?" Prussia asked.

Prussia moved closer to his brother, temporarily abandoning his task. Germany shifted when he noticed the other approach but didn't move away.

Normally it wasn't too much of a reach when Prussia was in his usual male form. However, as a girl, Prussia had lost quite a bit of his height. He reached up to pat Germany on the head in a gesture both tender and obnoxious at once. Regardless that didn't stop Germany from bending down into it.

"You're definitely no longer a kid to me, West," Prussia said as he ruffled Germany's neat hair into a tousled state.

Blue met red as Prussia smiled softly. He let his hand drop down to Germany's shoulder, ignoring the way the youngster's shoulder muscles tensed beneath his touch.

"I couldn't ask for a brother I could be more proud of."

Germany glanced sideways at Prussia with a near mystified expression.

"B,brother," Germany said with a hint of awe, his cheeks becoming stained with a light blush.

Prussia took his hand off of Germany's head, intending to return to cooking. However he was blocked from doing this as his brother's much larger frame turned completely towards him coming all the more closer. Germany grabbed Prussia's wrist halting his movement completely. Prussia could feel the pressure of Germany's thumb against his wrist. Germany felt every beat of his older brother's pulse.

"West?"

The word was caught in Prussia's throat as Germany shifted and pulled Prussia into his chest and wrapping large arms around his small frame. A gasp escaped Prussia's lips. It was a gasp of genuine surprise. His brother was rarely if ever physically affectionate and it wasn't the expected reaction to what Prussia had just said.

Germany tightened his hold.

It was awkward. Prussia felt squished against his brother's sternum and Germany had a strong grip, squeezing his arms together just under the shoulders. He brought his hands up to Germany's chest in an attempt to get some space between them. In the end that was the wrong move as it forced Prussia to look up and he was met with Germany's stern expression.

Germany moved his head closer.

"Oh shi-" Prussia cursed in a panic as his eyes widened.

Using amazing reaction skills, Prussia reached for the cutting board at his side and slammed it into Germany's head. It was completely effective in dispelling the weird atmosphere.

"Ah! Look at that! The Brussels sprouts are starting to go all soggy!" he said pointedly turning his back to Germany and focusing on the cooking.

Germany grabbed his forehead in pain.

"Brother, what was that for!?" Germany shouted.

"Food is important!" Prussia said, still not even looking at his brother. "Actually leave me alone. Go shower! I can handle this."

"But-" Germany began to protest.

"GO!"

Germany sighed, returned the cutting board and the fallen potatoes to the counter-top and left the kitchen. As soon as he left Prussia let out a sigh of relief.

He couldn't believe his little brother had just tried to kiss him. What was going on in the world that would make Germany behave like that? He never noticed any strange feelings from his brother before. Prussia didn't think he was oblivious.

No, Prussia reasoned. Germany didn't actually like him on that way. It was just because he was in that girl's body. For the first time since the change Prussia felt deeply upset. It was all fun and games when it was supposed to be temporary. However, his own brother developing feelings towards him wasn't intended to be part of the equation.

Prussia's heart ached.

He raised a hand to his chest, resting it against his breast. and hunched his shoulders. The memory of the incident sent a wrenching pain into his chest.

It confused and horrified him to to realize that he was more hurt over Germany only being interested in the girl version of himself than the fact his own little brother tried to kiss him.

His mood was spoiled,

"I really need to light a fire under England's ass."

\- End 5-


	6. Different Stroke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia's curious about this new Prussia

Pushed up against a broom closet's wall with one strong hand wrapped around both of his wrists and another strong hand gripping his hip to the point where it would definitely see some bruising was not how Prussia foresaw the next G8 meeting turning out. Prussia could barely breathe from the force of each of his partner's thrusts, but he couldn't even be angry with him. After all, this was Russia, and Russia always liked to do things a little unconventionally.

"B,bastard," Prussia bit out, only to have the hand on his hip move to his throat and squeeze.

Prussia winced, amazed at how his legs were held splayed and body aloft merely by Russia's own bulky frame. Even as Russia squeezed a gloved hand over Prussia's pale throat his thrusts didn't slow or falter. The Russian's hips were like a jackhammer and Prussia squeezed his eyes shut knowing what would come next.

The hand at Prussia's throat tightened some more, crushing, and with only a few more thrusts Russia spilled into him. Russia relaxed his grip and the now female nation took in a huge gulp of breath and reached for his throat as Russia dislodged himself. Prussia fell on a heap to the floor.

"Fuck," he rasped and then coughed. His throat burned.

The sound of Russia's footsteps scrambling backwards made Prussia's head shot back up. In the darkness of the room he could still make out enough to see Russia tidying his clothing and tucking himself back into his trousers. He hadn't undressed at all, he never did. Perhaps the large nation took it as a sign of dominance but Prussia couldn't help the smug smirk that came to his face when he saw how badly Russia's hands were shaking.

Prussia only wished that Russia could see the taunting expression on his face, but he made sure his partner heard it in his voice.

"Just like old times, huh?" he asked. He didn't have to see Russia's eye to see the question in them. "You still couldn't make me cum."

Russia only laughed lightly, a deceivingly innocent sounding thing, "I didn't try to."

He never did.

Russia left soon after and Prussia let out a sigh, moving his aching legs and getting to his feet. He found his trousers that had been cast to the side and slipped them over his legs. He groaned a bit at how wet he was and also at the knowledge that he didn't have the time to properly change and he'd have Russia's cum on him for the remainder of the day. The morning session of the meeting would be starting soon and Prussia actually was considering whether it would look weird if he were late.

He was horny as hell too but he knew before getting into that closet what would be the end result. Russia was a bastard that way. The guy was a freak to the core and even when they were dating it wasn't rare to have just been a pump and dump. And yet somehow that only made him hornier rather than angry.

Fumbling in the dark Prussia found his hair tie and pulled his hair back into his high ponytail and then exited the broom closet not particularly caring who saw him come out. His luck would have it that Romano was there waiting for him, leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"You don't look too happy for someone who's just got laid," Romano smirked.

"I'm frustrated as hell. He didn't get me off at all," grumbled Prussia in reply. "How did you know I was in there? Did you sense the awesome?"

"You wish," replied Romano. "I happened to see Russia leave a few minutes ago and put two and two together you slut."

He pushed himself off the wall with his leg and joined Prussia's side.

"Really, you fucked Russia? You couldn't have waited for me? Love yourself."

"He's my ex and I was curious what it'd be like with him as a girl."

"And he agreed to it?" Romano asked.

"I have my ways of pushing his buttons," replied Prussia. "I know what he likes."

"I'm curious. What's a guy as creepy as Russia into?"

"No time to get into details," Prussia said. "We have a meeting to get to."

"Pssh, they won't miss us," Romano said. "Besides, I told Feliciano I'd take over for the afternoon. Hang out with me until then."

Prussia grinned widely, "I knew you loved my awesome company!"

"Don't flatter yourself. I can't resist a beautiful woman and you know it."

Prussia hit Romano hard in the back of the head.

"And you know I'm not a woman!"

"Bastard!" howled Romano.

"You deserve it! I'm the same exact awesome Prussia I've always been and sorry it took me looking like a woman for you to actually get over yourself and admit that you actually like me!"

Romano looked scolded.

Prussia sighed, "Anyway, let's go out. We'll come back for the afternoon session. I need to shower badly."

After a much needed shower and a bit of relaxation with Romano that involved no sex, just actual hanging out, the two returned to the meeting in time for lunch. Prussia ignored the exasperated look Germany sent them as they entered and found their seats.

Prussia sat down, folding his hands beneath his chin and scanning the room with disinterested red eyes. They widened a bit to see Russia's attention on him, but then he shot the large nation a grin.

Russia was sometimes a little dense when it came to flirting and social cues but that was never a hindrance for Prussia. He and his ex never really spoke much since the break up It had largely been political rather than personal and so it was an awkward thing to broach if they were at a meeting. Still, Prussia's temporary body had been the perfect ice breaker.

When Russia saw him he recognized who he was immediately, and was curious. Prussia had taunted Russia, offering to let him see what it all looked like if he wanted to. Russia hadn't refused.

Dealing with Russia could be dangerous. The guy had switches and something about being in that tight place pressed against Prussia's body as the smaller rutted against him did just that. Prussia didn't even have time to catch his breath before it was being choked out of him and his clothes were ripped off.

Prussia was getting turned on again just thinking about it. He wasn't normally a masochist, Prussia suspected that was more Germany's thing, but he made an exception for Russia.

Russia at that moment though didn't seem to be fazed by Prussia's grin. Instead the nation gave a questioning tilt of the head and a hesitant smile before returning to his notes. Prussia's stomach fluttered at Russia's feigned innocence. It was the trait that initially had Prussia falling for the eastern empire in the first place.

He was cold but with a smile that bespoke of some hidden warmth. It was a lie however. The horrors Russia had been through had scarred him tremendously and Prussia realized that even if he wanted to be, he wasn't the right person to help Russia through it.

Prussia was so caught up in observing Russia that he didn't realize the meeting was dismissed until England had come up beside him.

"Hello there, good to see you looking happy despite the circumstances," England said and he actually looked a bit sorry.

"Yeah well," Prussia shrugged. "It's temporary so..."

"Yeah about that..." began the other nation.

Prussia's eyes widened and he hopped up grabbing England by his jacket.

"You better not say anything I don't want to hear!" he warned.

England laughed nervously, "No, no nothing to be troubled over. Just I'm wondering if you're allergic to tree nuts. One of the potential remedies lists it as an ingredient."

Prussia let out a relieved sigh, "No, I don't have any food allergies. Does that mean you're getting close to cracking my case."

"Soon, soon," assured the Englishman.

"I sure hope so," Prussia said.

England walked off to join France and America for lunch leaving Prussia alone in the room with, he turned around and noticed who it was, Russia.

"This morning was interesting," he said.

"Hello to you too, Russia," Prussia greeted.

"Are you going to get lunch?" Russia asked.

"Perhaps," Prussia replied.

He looked away feeling a little odd and unsure how to proceed. The adrenaline of the morning encounter had rolled off of him after sitting through the little bit of the meeting he hadn't missed. But being in such close proximity to Russia served as a good reminder.

"Would like you continue our encounter instead?"

Prussia looked back up at his ex as the other began to run his fingers through his long white hair. Their eyes met.

"So pretty," Russia cooed gently though he began to tug slightly at Prussia's hair causing him to wince. "I've never been with a woman before, at least... not before today."

If it were any other nation Prussia would call Russia's lie out, but he knew it was true. Russia had only ever been with 3 people, all of whom were male bodied nations.

Prussia turned his body more towards Russia and threw his arms over Russia's shoulders as best he could at their height difference.

"Look, as much as I think it'd be awesome," Prussia began. "I'm still a little sore from this morning."

"I'll be more gentle," Russia assured him, fingertips pressing into the back of Prussia's skull.

"You don't really know your own strength," Prussia went on.

"But I do," Russia said, purple eyes flashing with some strange emotion. "Do you think I don't know when I'm hurting you?"

His hands ran down the back of his head and rested against the nap of his neck where his thumb began to press against a still tender spot.

"It's so pretty and white, I just have to-" Russia's hand closed into a squeeze.

Prussia knew it had been coming but he hadn't moved. Now it was too late and he was trapped. He coughed as Russia's thumb pressed against the center of his throat lightly but he didn't want to close his eyes. He forced them open just so he could watch as pleasure begin to cloud Russia's features and his purple gaze disappeared behind his eyelids.

'This is so fucked up!' Prussia's voice was screaming in his mind. 'Why am I getting turned on? Why does this guy still turn me on?'

Russia loosened his grip and reopened his eyes. He reached down and touched the front of Prussia's crotch.

"Normally you'd be hard by now," said Russia as he rubbed at his mound. "Does this mean as a woman you're wet?"

Prussia didn't answer instead he pressed his body against Russia's hand.

"You're so weak now," Russia observed at how Prussia actually struggled in his grasp.

"Not my fault," bit Prussia.

In his male body Russia had to put in a lot more effort to subdue him. It had been more fun. Russia pushed Prussia backwards against the edge of the table and Prussia held out his hands.

"Stop, n,not here," he panted.

"Then where? Not the broom closet again?" Russia looked put out about it.

"My room," Prussia said. "Knowing you it won't take long."

It was a joke at Russia's expense but the big guy didn't bother acknowledging it. Instead he happily followed Prussia, even waiting patiently as the German used his key to unlock the door. As soon as it was opened however it was Prussia who was pulling him inside. He slammed the door behind him and pushed Russia deeper in, glad that Russia was going along with it.

They reached the bed and Russia sat on the edge.

Prussia began to remove his clothing. He didn't bother asking Russia to. He knew by now it wasn't going to happen. He shrugged off his suit jacket and tugged at his tie. When he finally got down to removing his trousers he noticed the way Russia's eyes began to sparkle at the sight of the hand shaped bruise on his hip.

"Admiring your handy work?" Prussia asked once undressed.

Russia didn't answer, instead bending over the pick up the tie that had been discarded on the floor. He wrapped the silk around his hand and then looked at Prussia bidding him to step forward.

Prussia didn't even hesitate. He walked over and Russia draped the silk around his shoulders. He let his fingers run down the tie and then across Prussia's collar bones. They dipped further and rubbed at the small breasts. They were way too small to even fill one of Russia's large hands but he didn't seem to mind as he ran his thumbs over both of Prussia's pink nipples.

"Mmm," Prussia moaned in pleasure.

Russia leaned closer and nipped at the skin just under Prussia's clavicle. Prussia pressed into the touch and Russia's one hand slipped around both ends of the tie and pulled Prussia down onto the bed.

Prussia turned to lay on his back and scooted further up on the mattress, but Russia's coiling of the tie around his fist didn't allow him to escape too far. Russia perched on his knees on the bed and let his eyes roam his partner's body, this time being able to inspect it in better light than that of the broom closet. Prussia let him satisfy his curiosity.

Of course, Russia had seen a female body before but Prussia doubted it had ever been in a sexual manner. Prussia had suspected early on that Russia's sexual attraction was very conditional which was what partly contributed to his low amount, for a nation his age, of partners. Russia wasn't easily aroused unless of course you knew where his weak points lie.

There was only so much staring Prussia could take however. He turned around, careful to keep the tie around his neck for Russia's sake and got on his knees and presented his backside. He reached between his own legs and began to rub at his dripping went entrance.

"Russia," he said backing up towards where Russia was kneeling.

He rubbed thin fingers across the crotch of Russia's pants and hid the smirk he had behind a curtain of hair when the action caused Russia to tighten his hold on his necktie. Russia inched forward a bit on the mattress so his groin hit against Prussia's bare ass. Prussia felt the knuckles of the large nation's hand against his neck as Russia coiled the neck tie even tighter around his fingers. The silk was just beginning to bite into him.

Russia wasn't big on foreplay and at that moment Prussia wasn't too upset about it when he heard the belt buckle of Russia's belt coming open. Soon Russia's cock was freed from its confined and pressing into his tight moist heat and drawing a sigh from them both. Prussia relaxed allowing his upper body to collapse upon his forearms, but Russia had different plans.

With a yank Prussia was yanked up by the tie pressing into his throat. The pull of the tie let out temporarily as Russia loosened it only to wind it more around Prussia's neck.

Prussia wanted to curse but all he could do was whimper as Russia pulled at the tie and then began to pound into him. Prussia's hands were free this time, and he silently thanked his luck because he knew otherwise he wouldn't be coming. Russia pounded into his partner with a recklessness that showed he wasn't really worrying about him and Prussia didn't really mind. It thrilled him just to feel Russia losing control because of his body.

Russia's grip on the tie only tightened as he got more into it, but thankfully it was tied in such away that Prussia wasn't being fully choked. There was just a slight pressured squeeze, enough to shorten his breath by a margin.

Pulling Prussia's body up and against him Russia began to mouth a lick at the shell of Prussia's ear and driving him wild. Prussia's hand shot behind him to cover the hand Russia was using to pull at the tie. He scratched at his knuckles, pretending that it was hurting more than it actually did, knowing somehow that it would just make Russia go wilder. It did.

"Ah, ah," Prussia couldn't contain those cries from escaping but it wasn't quite enough.

Using his other hand he reached between his legs feeling as Russia moved in and out before resting his fingertips against his swollen clit. He began to rub and he could tell by Russia's current rhythm that he was close.

Russia's cadence became disjointed and frantic and as he came he doubled over, his weight leaning into Prussia's much smaller body. With quick work of his fingers Prussia was able to come as well around Russia's cock.

Like clockwork Russia was pulling away, he silk around Prussia's throat disappearing as well. Prussia's body collapsed onto the bed and he turned watching as Russia shakily tucked himself back into his pants. In his post coital bliss Prussia didn't care about Russia's usual strangeness. He grinned, blushing with hair sticking to his cheeks from sweat and drool.

"I came."

-End 6-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno why but I wanted to make an awkward strange sex encounter! A not so good one... but hey your mileage may vary. I love Russia and he's my favorite Hetalia character, but I always write him so different than the cinnamon roll he is in my head. idk Thanks everyone for reading and supporting


	7. Canadian Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio + Romano stay in Austria's hotel in Prague.

The hotel was a magnificent structure taking up the entirety of the city's block. A yellow stripe along the sides bore the words "cocktails sauna restaurant club" and more advertising its amenities. It looked unassuming, not expensive or flashy. Prussia almost hadn't expected it to belong to Austria. He had to double check the address and the directions he'd been given to be sure.

Sure enough, the information was correct. It was Austria's hotel all right.

"So your brother-cousin owns this, huh?"

Romano's voice broke through Prussia's thoughts. The Italian was standing beside him looking up at the building with a bored expression evident even behind his designer shades.

"Don't ever call him my brother-cousin again. And yes, he owns this," Prussia replied.

He glanced behind him at Spain and France who were finished getting the last of the luggage from the back of their taxi. Spain shut the trunk and paid the fare as France walked over carrying two of the suitcases. He handed it to South Italy, bumping his elbow with his hand. Romano looked down at the the piece of luggage for a fraction aof a second before taking it from France just as Spain walked up.

"Let's head in!" Spain said cheerily handing Prussia his suitcase.

Prussia took it and lead the way in.

The lobby was just as unassuming as the outside of the place. It was the standard affair. Plush leather furniture, a reception desk and on the left was the entrance to a lounge, restaurant and bar. As the foursome walked to the reception desk the took a peak out of curiosity about the crowd. They seemed normal enough, but they couldn't help but notice that there was an exorbitant amount of couples in the place. Sure it was a hotel, but not just couples stayed in hotels. Business people, families, and more did! Or at least, normally that was the case.

They made it to the desk and Prussia was greeted by the receptionist.

"Hello, ma'am. May I help you?"

By this point of his cursed life, Prussia was used to being called ma'am in public. He didn't bother correcting them. It wasn't like he could just be like,

"Actually no I'm the personification of Prussia, yes I'm alive, and I'm a man just I'm under a magic spell by the personification of the UK to be a woman now. So, call me sir."

Instead he just went along with how people identified him.

"Yes, I have reservation under the name Julia Beilschmidt"

There was clacking away on the computer as the receptionist looked up the name.

"So, first time in Prague?" he asked making small talk.

"Naw, we've been here a few times. When was the last time, Francis?" Prussia tossed the question over to France.

"Oh, for me just two months ago I was here on business. But for fun well, I'd have to say it's been years," France replied.

"Yeah now that you mention it I haven't really vacationed here," Spain chimed in. "It's always been work related."

"Well, lucky you," said the receptionist in reply. "You finally have the chance to explore our city properly. Aha, I found it. Ms. Beilschmidt, 4 adults, 2 nights for a total of-"

"Sorry but," Prussia cut in at that moment. "We're supposed to be staying for free."

The receptionist paused, fingers halting to a stop on the keys eyes flickering from Prussia to the three men with him, or from this man's perspective, her. She was a woman, judging by the accent German, with a good face and white, fashionably windswept hair. The men, two brunettes with great tans, the receptionist must admit, and a Frenchmen whose cologne he could smell from across the counter were also decidedly very attractive.

The "woman" attempted to clarify, "As per the deal-"

"Ah, yes, Ms. Beilschmidt. I understand, yes the rooms are free for the two night stay. Please sign here."

"Awesome!" Prussia grinned and turned to Spain and France, high fiving them both. He then signed the paper.

"So it seems you didn't specify if you wished to have a themed room or a general room," said the receptionist, face straight.

Spain was intrigued, "What's a themed room?"

"Is it costing us extra?" Romano asked.

"The room is free, remember," Prussia replied.

"There are various themes: Canadian Wonderland, Arabian Nights, Pirate's Booty, 50 Shades of Geisha-"

"We'll take Pirate's Booty!" Spain interjected.

"We will not!" said Romano going red as a tomato. "Unless you're saying you want me to share with Julchen and you get Francis here."

"Julchen!" Prussia exclaimed at the nickname.

Only Austria had ever called him that and it was always in jest. He was rather shocked that Romano had picked it up.

The receptionist chuckled.

"That'll be Canadian Wonderland for myself and blondie, and the two love birds over there will have Pirate's Booty," Prussia finalized.

Romano kicked up a fit but both the receptionist and Prussia ignored him as Spain and France worked to calm him down in the background.

"Excellent choice."

The receptionist went to get the keys and when he turned around Romano was sedated but even more red in the face. He said nothing as he passed the sets of keys out. The Canadian Wonderland keys had a polar bear keychain and the Pirates Booty's keychain had a pirate's sword. The room numbers were attached as well.

"Sweet!" Prussia snatched them up and threw the pirate chain at Spain who caught it.

"The rooms are both on the 3rd floor and I hope you gentlemen, and lady, enjoy your stay. Good evening!"

And thus the 4 were free to go and take their bags up the stairs. Despite the funny themed rooms, the elevator and halls seemed more than normal. The carpeting, wallpaper and paintings were all so drab, something France made sure to comment upon.

With a ding the elevator arrived on the 3rd floor and the men found their room which were conveniently situated beside each other. They were about to head in, with Spain already having got the key in the hole when France paused to ask a question.

"About the subject of dinner," he began.

"I'm tired from the travel, I just want to sleep," pouted Romano.

France chuckled, "Yes, but we need to get something in that belly of yours or else you'll wake up in the middle of the night cranky and we wouldn't want that would we?"

He reached out to squeeze his cheek but Spain had his arm around Romano's shoulder and was able to pull him out of France's grasp.

"Let him rest 30 minutes and then we'll meet downstairs for dinner?" Spain suggested.

"Sounds good," France said.

With that, Spain pushed open his door and walked in. The last thing Prussia and France heard was him screaming, "Lovi! LOOK!"

Prussia just chuckled and pushed open his door and switched on the light revealing the hotel's idea of a Canadian Wonderland. He walked in, followed by France, his mouth open in awe. All words were snatched right out of his mouth.

The place was a blinding amalgamation of white and blue- ice, sky and snow. The ceiling and walls were painted to mimic the arctic landscape, icebergs and all, and the bed was overlooked by a massive life sized stuffed polar bear sitting on its ledge. The bed itself was round with the edges raised looking like the ice bricks of an igloo's wall. But rather than forming a complete dome it stopped not even a quarter of the way. The "door" of the igloo lead to the soft round center of white faux fur and memory foam. It looked plush and oh so comfortable, but also oh so very strange.

France set down his luggage near an ice block that served as a dresser and the movement brought Prussia out of his reverie. He set his bag down as well and looked at France.

"So what you think?" Prussia asked.

"What do you think?"

They kicked off their shoes.

"I asked you first."

France scanned the room with blue eyes and arms crossed before lowering them and shrugged, "It's... interesting,"

"Just interesting?" Prussia asked.

"Well what else do you want me to say. It's juvenile, a little playful, and I'm not really sure what I was expecting with Canadian Wonderland, but knowing Mathieu I suppose I expected a bed made to look like fluffy pancakes and butter for pillows."

"Maple flag wallpaper?" added Prussia.

France smiled, "Yes, something tacky like that."

"Yeah this is interesting," Prussia kicked off his shoes and crawled onto the bed. "It's not what I expected of Roderich, for sure."

He got to his knees and looked up at the polar bear. He reached up and bopped it on the nose, then pulled away his hand quickly as expecting something to happen. Nothing did.

France watched with a bit of fondness as his friend played with the large thing. He had to admit, Prussia looked stunning that day. When the three planned to go on a trip together it was Prussia's idea to invite along South Italy as well. France was secretly thankful for it, because that meant that they had two rooms instead of one, and he had the beautiful Prussia all to himself.

France got on the bed as well, and crawled up so that he was next to Prussia. He came up behind his friend and without touching him, turned around and reclined back onto his elbows. He was facing him, looking up.

"So, Spain said wait 30 minutes before going down for dinner," he began.

Prussia scoffed, a smirk coming over his face and he looked down at France with playful red eyes.

"Yeah, which means probably an hour at the least."

France reached out just a bit and curled some of Prussia's long silver hair between his fingers.

"So how do you suppose we spend the time?" France asked.

"You're so transparent, I already know what you have planned," Prussia said.

He moved so that he was lying down beside France, but he was on his belly. He ran his arm across France's broad chest. France grabbed the hand and stopped it before bringing it to his lips. He placed another soft and delicate kiss on the inside of Prussia's wrist.

He whispered against the skin, "I hope you agree to my method of passing the time."

Prussia shivered from the sensation and the sentence was punctuated by another kiss on the wrist that tickled a bit from the feeling of France's beard. France then pulled Prussia gently on top of him, allowing Prussia to straddle him.

"I suppose I can," Prussia said, playing coy.

He drew circles on France's chest and France let him for a while. As he did so France pushed some of the curtain of Prussia's long hair over his shoulder before moving down to the bottom of Prussia's shirt.

Prussia was still cursed, or from France, Spain and Romano's perspective, blessed with the body of a female. He was lithe, athletic and graceful, and so soft. His body had a subtle curve to it, not voluminous in any way or form, but still the very essence of femininity. And somehow, it fit Prussia so well. It was so him.

France pushed himself up to meet Prussia's lip in a kiss. It was soft and Prussia sighed into it allowing his body to fit against France's even better than it already was. He wrapped his arms around Prussia's waist and squeezed causing Prussia to do the same with his arms around France's shoulders. They broke the kiss and went in for another one with further intensity, each now equipped with a taste for the other.

They were interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Don't get that," Prussia said, breaking the kiss. "It's just Lovi and Spain They'll get the hint and go back to their room."

"This early?" France asked, arching a brow.

His fingers were up the back of Prussia's shirt stroking at the soft skin underneath.

Prussia closed his eyes against the feeling and France leaned in kissing him again. They were getting back into it when the knocking came again, but this time louder. They tried to ignore it but it became impossible after the third time. The knocking had been replaced by several bangs.

"Ugh," Prussia groaned, breaking the kiss and turning towards the door but not quite moving from his perch.

A voice floated in from the other side of the door.

"What did they say?" Prussia said turning to France.

France shrugged.

The voice continued and Prussia got up, "Must be room service."

He straightened out his shirt and went to open it up, ready to decline their service, when he was greeted instead by a film crew with cameras and boom mic! He counted 3 men among them.

"What the-"

"I hope you didn't start without us," said a man as he pushed his way inside. "Ambroz, hold the mic behind the bear will ya?"

"Yes, sir," said the man holding the mic, Ambroz.

The man who gave the orders began setting up his camera as did the second camera man. Prussia looked back out the door and saw the receptionist from earlier. France looked on curiously from the bed.

"Make sure to get my good side," France said to the second camera man who was at the foot of the bed.

"What's this?" Prussia asked the receptionist.

"Well, Ms. Beilschmidt, you said you and your fellow travelers wished to have the free rooms."

"As per the agreement," cut in Prussia.

The receptionist nodded, "Yes, as per the agreement that you signed."

The receptionist held up the paper and Prussia snatched it out of his hand. As he read it France was in the background posing for the camera.

"Yes, work it. You are exquisite and the camera loves you!" said the cameraman.

Somehow France had stripped to the buff and even had a rose between his teeth.

The paper was in Czech so it took a little longer for Prussia to read it and truly understand but when he did his eyes widened. Before he could say anything, Romano's howl was heard down the hall as well as stomps in their direction. There stood Romano in his black silk boxers with a pirate patch over one eye and he looked furious as he held a second copy of the signed paper in front of the receptionist's face.

"What is the meaning of this!?" he asked.

"Well, it's exactly as the full disclosure agreement says, in order to spend a night for free at our hotel you agree to allow us to film your... sexual escapades, for profit and publishing on the web," said the man with no hint of malice. It was all business to him.

"There is a misunderstanding," Prussia said. "We had a miscommunication regarding the nature of the agreement."

"You already signed the release," the man countered.

"No, I mean, didn't the owner tell you I was coming?"

"Mr. Edelstein?"

"No, Mr. Babiš," Prussia said sarcastically. "Yes! Mr. Edelstein."

"He's his brother," France supplied helpfully on the bed in between flashes from the camera.

"My cousin," Prussia corrected him. "He's my cousin and he said I can stay here for the night for free. That was out agreement."

The boom mic suddenly fell into his face and Prussia pushed it out of the way.

"Without the cameras," he added.

"Right, well let me get Mr. Edelstein on the phone," said the receptionist. He whipped out a phone and dialed a number.

The three in the room waited for Austria to pick up and as they did Prussia got the chance to look at Romano. He smirked at the get up Romano was in and the Italian glared.

"I thought you were going to take a nap," Prussia pointed out, grin growing even wider.

"I was. I sleep in my boxers," Romano said with crossed arms.

"And an eye patch?" Prussia asked.

"Shut up!

"My apologies, Ms. Bielschmidt," said the receptionist. "Mr. Edlestein would like to speak with you."

Prussia took the phone.

"Yo! What kind of place are you running here?" Prussia asked when he got the phone. "And here in Czechia too boot. Does she know about this?"

He found it fascinating to think that Austria not only owned a hotel that filmed people having sex in exchange for board, but that Czechia allowed him to do it.

"Of course she knows, she was ecstatic about the boost to her tourism when I proposed it," came Austria's bored voice from the other line. "So what's this about, my Julchen? I don't recall any agreement about staying in my hotel for free."

Prussia sighed, "Don't get amnesia on me. We talked about this when I told you my friends and I were going on vacation."

"I know, I know I'm just playing with you. I'm sure you'll enjoy your time there and I do hope you enjoy the Canadian Wonderland room as much as Hungary and I do."

"You've completely ruined the mood."

"Oh, well tell Mr. Vargas I apologize for ruining the evening for him then."

"It's Francis, I'm rooming with Francis."

Austria sounded amused, "Well."

"Yeah, wish you were here. I'm giving the phone back to your guy now."

Prussia handed it back to the receptionist who spoke on the phone again.

"So when are you and our dear Austria going to release that unresolved sexual tension between you?" France asked from his place on the bed.

Prussia ignored him in favor of watching the receptionist who was ending the phone call.

"I do apologize for that... inconvenience. Mr. Edelstein has clarified the situation and you are lodging here for free sans cameras."

He pocketed the cellphone.

"I understand, misunderstandings happen, plus Roderich can be a bitch sometimes so not your fault," replied Prussia.

The receptionist didn't seem to know how to reply to his boss being called a bitch. Was he supposed to agree as usual or disagree. Instead he decided to just call the camera men and mic operator to go.

"Come on, let's move on to room 356, Genie in the Lube Bottle."

The people all began trooping out and Prussia and Romano made room for them to go. Only, when the last camera man was about to leave he turned around and looked at France.

"Call me," he said with a wink.

The door shut behind him.

-End 7-

Omake

In their Canadian Wonderland, France and Prussia were on each other like there was some sort of magnetic force compelling them the join. Their bodies were pressed flush together, the hands roamed across their bodies, equally naked and bare before all, including the knowing eye of the giant polar bear.

Prussia let out a shuddering breathe as France, with an expert's ease, lifted his thigh and pressed himself into him. It felt good being connected finally, after all of that teasing France had done. His mouth was like a miracle working its way over his body and his fingers were no less magical.

Each thrust had Prussia tangling his hands further in France's golden locks. His left leg latched possessively around France's waist. As he felt the building of his orgasm coming stronger and stronger, Prussia couldn't help but grind up into each thrust, meeting his partner's rhythm.

The room was silent, but for the sound of their activities. The bed did not creek and the plush fur and memory foam absorbed the shock of their movements. Still the sound of Prussia's voice began to rise as the urgency overtook him and France's joined in an encouraging tone.

"Yes, yes, it's good, no?" he said with a face that was equal parts loving as it was proud of the fact he was driving him into that frenzy.

"Fuck, France you know it's good so don't... ask!" she said between pants.

But after that she didn't speak, too caught up in the pleasure until finally with a shaky cry she came with fingers pressed against France's ass. Her chest was heaving and she had to catch her breath as France came after him, muffling his groan against the curtain of Prussia's hair which was matted with their mingled sweat.

"Fuck," Prussia said when he finally caught his breathe again.

He unlatched his leg from behind France's thighs and let go of France's ass. He was gripping so hard there were bound to be marks from his nails there but France made no objections. He simply nibbled on the shell of his lover's ear, relishing in the spent look Prussia had upon his face.

"You're simply marvelous. I'm going to have to send England a thank you note for this opportunity," France cooed. "And maybe I should call Austria and see if he could send his camera man back for a little keepsake video. A memento if you will."

Prussia thought about it for a moment, lips pressed in a line and France quirked a brow in question at the pensive silence before Prussia just shrugged.

"You know what, you're right. Fuck it."

He sat up to go and make a phone call to the front desk. Maybe they could work out a deal for a personal video.

-END 7-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all on Discord who inspired me to write this lol.
> 
> This was inspired by a brothel (not a hotel) in Prague where patrons can stay for free if they agree to have their sexcapades recorded and posted online. There are really themed rooms and the picture I saw was the polar bear room described in the fic. More info can be found by looking up "Big Sister" Brothel in Prague online. There is a Wikipedia entry and everything! And yes, it was owned by Austrians in real life.
> 
> Thanks for reading~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reading my excuse to write more gratuitous Prussia.


End file.
